Winter Break Worries
by theregoeseverything
Summary: Modern au. Monty, Jasper, Clarke, Lexa, Bellamy and Murphy decide to go up to a mountain cabin during winter break. Hopefully they find the many amenities appealing...
1. Chapter 1

There wasn't exactly a road up to the mountain cabin Clarke had booked for the group on their winter break. It was more of a trail that had to be hiked from the bottom – which took approximately an hour for Clarke, Lexa, Bellamy, Jasper, Monty and Murphy to crawl up.

"If Murphy hadn't taken his sweet time getting his shit together, we would have actually been able to watch the sun set tonight," Clarke pestered him.

"Not my fault your girlfriend takes forever in the bathroom to put on her eye makeup!" Murphy argued.

"Enough, you two," Bellamy interjected.

The group was mostly quiet the rest of the journey up, save Monty and Jasper whispering and giggling, following up the rear. By the time they had reached the cabin, it was near nightfall and moonlight shone through the trees in shattered fragments. The cabin was quite large and overlooked the mountain ranges from over the peaks of the trees. The windows were lit up like a beacon, calling them to their final destination and resting place.

"Finally," Murphy sighed.

Once inside, Bellamy got a fire going and everyone went off to their bunks. The cabin was one open room with bunks at one end, a living area in the center and an open kitchen near the entrance. Two doors to the bathrooms were against the wall beside the bunks. A ladder led up to a loft that bordered the beacon window – overlooking the scenery.

"This place is amazing!" Lexa marveled, her eyes scanning the height of the tall ceilings as she threw her duffel bag on the top bunk above Clarke.

"You know, I heard this place was haunted," Jasper suggested, attempting to spook his companions.

"Shut up," Monty rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face.

"No! Seriously! There used to be this guy that lived here and he got into this tussle with this giant bear that attacked him and they both ended up slaying each other. They say both the bear and the guy haunt the grounds here," Jasper continued in an eerie tone, "both looking for their next fight."

"You're so full of it," Monty chuckled.

Murphy made for the top bunk but Bellamy pushed him aside and threw his bag up there before he could even lay a hand on the ladder.

"Nice try," Bellamy smirked evilly at him. Murphy pouted and opened his bag onto the bottom mattress, spilling out its contents. He then proceeded to lie down on top of everything in an exhausted mess.

"We literally just got here and I'm already finding one of Murphy's socks mixed in with my stuff. How do you manage this?" Clarke sighed, exasperated from two bunks away. She threw the sock back at Murphy, hitting him in the face. He peeled the sock off and threw it on the ground beside his bed, chuckling to himself in response.

Once everyone was unpacked, they all began to wind down for the night. Clarke and Lexa were snuggled up on the couch as Clarke was reading a book by the firelight ("You're going to hurt your eyes if you do that," Lexa warned her futilely). Monty and Jasper had fallen asleep in their respective bunks with their gameboys in their laps (probably Pokemon) and Bellamy sat in his bunk listening to music that blasted through his headphones.

Murphy tried to sleep, rolling over in his mess of clothes and blankets. Comfort never found him, nor did sleep. Irritated and bored, Murphy sat up and got out of bed. The fire had died down to embers and Clarke and Lexa had fallen asleep on the couch beside the hearth. He snuck past them and grabbed his coat, opening the door…but he did not go unnoticed.

The night air was crisp and cool, nipping at Murphy's cheeks with prickling chills. He walked out into the night and kicked at pinecones and rocks. Suddenly, two large hands grabbed his shoulders and a shout from behind him sent him jumping straight into the air with fright.

"Damn it, Bellamy!" Murphy murmured angrily, but smiled in an attempt to take the joke well.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Bellamy asked, still beaming.

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

"Couldn't let you wander off and have all the fun." Murphy could see right through Bellamy's lie and tilted his head forward to glare at him.

"Alright, I wanted to make sure you were okay," Bellamy admitted.

"I'm fine," Murphy sighed. A twig snapped, causing both of them to fidget nervously.

"Did you hear that?" Bellamy asked anxiously.

"Do you think it was-" A low grumble came from down the mountain, gurgling with a slight echo.

"We should go," Bellamy suggested, wide eyed. He quickly grabbed Murphy's hand and pulled him back to the cabin. Once back inside, they heaved their chests breathlessly and Murphy looked down – Bellamy's hand still clutching tightly onto his.

"You okay?" Murphy smiled reassuringly at Bellamy. He turned to him, realizing and let go. His eyes quickly broke contact with Murphy's.

"Fine," Bellamy blushed, embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Winter Break Worries Part 2**

Monty had been the first to wake up the next morning. His Gameboy was propped against his chest, battery dead. He really hoped he had saved. He rolled out of his bed and almost slipped on a pamphlet that advertised the cabin they were staying at. Monty peeled it off the underside of his foot and looked at it. The picture's perspective was from behind the house, overlooking the mountain range in the distance, the scene they had from the upstairs window. He opened it to read a section on special features that the cabin had…including a hot spring that was a little ways up the mountain from the cabin. Monty raised an eyebrow at this as he continued to read the pamphlet as he got dressed. He made his way to the couch, plopping himself down on it. His eyes peeked over the top to check on Clarke and Lexa sleeping on the couch across from him. They hadn't even stirred. He smiled a bit and went back to reading.

He heard some shuffling going on in the beds, but continued to read on, hoping to absorb every word off the pamphlet. A murmur came from one of the girls across from him and he finally rested the pamphlet on his lap to see Lexa flutter her eyes open. Her hair was a wavy, knotted mess and her eyeliner had been smudged from throughout the night. Monty smiled lightly at this. A hand came down onto his shoulder and he looked up to see Jasper, half awake, but dressed, leaning on him.

"Morning," Monty smiled shyly at him.

"Mmm," Jasper grunted in response. He patted Monty's shoulder and made his way over to the kitchen area where he opened up the fridge to find it fully stocked with all kinds of goodies.

"I have an idea of what we can do today," Monty called to him softly.

Irritated grunts came from the beds as Murphy rolled over, pulling the sheets over his head.

"Why don't we start with breakfast, first," Jasper answered.

"Breakfast sounds good," Clarke agreed gleefully, eyes still closed.

Everyone but Murphy was moved to the kitchen to help out with breakfast. Monty manned the eggs, Clarke and Lexa the pancakes, Bellamy the bacon, and Jasper the coffee.

Once breakfast was on the table, most everyone was wide awake (with the exception of Murphy, who was only just rolling out of bed). Monty and Jasper kept joking with one another, threatening to chuck scrambled eggs at one another while giggling like children.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Clarke asked to group.

"Jasper and I are going to go exploring more up the mountain," Monty stated.

"We are?" Jasper looked at him, more or less excited.

Monty made a face at him to confirm and Jasper smiled, turning sheepish as he retreated from the conversation.

"Do we really need to have an agenda, princess?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah, we're on vacation for cryin'-ou'-loud. Let's do whatever the hell we want," Murphy added.

"Fine!" Clarke surrendered.

"We can make our own plans for the day after breakfast, how does that sound?" Lexa smiled at Clarke and Clarke thanked her with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ready to go, Jasper?" Monty asked, swallowing his last bit of bacon.

Jasper nodded and the two stood from the table and made their way to the door.

"You two, be careful!" Bellamy called to them.

"Yes, dad," Jasper called back sarcastically as he and Monty pulled their jackets on. He and Monty laughed as they walked out into the cool morning air. The sun was pleasantly warm while a constant breeze rolled across the mountains with crispness.

"So where exactly are we going?" Jasper asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Here," Monty replied, pulling the pamphlet out that he had stuffed into his jacket. He handed it to Jasper and pointed out the hot spring under special features. Jasper's face lit up and Monty could see him blush lightly.

"Hot spring? That's your idea of exploring?" Jasper joked.

"Better than your ideas," Monty retorted.

"I didn't have any ideas."

"Exactly," Monty laughed.

Jasper shoved him playfully against the shoulder and the two continued on up the mountain, looking up the tree trunks that soared above their heads.

"So how far up the mountain do you think it is?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be too far," Monty answered, slightly worried.

As soon as the words came out of Monty's mouth, they could see the steam rising into the air just ahead of them. In a rush of excitement, Jasper took off ahead of Monty and made his way to the stone basin that was filled with natural hot water. Monty caught up to him and joined him as he was looking down into the water. They could feel the heat crash against their faces and the smell of minerals filled their noses.

"We didn't bring bathing suits," Monty frowned.

"You don't wear bathing suits in a hot spring," Jasper laughed.

"You could," Monty suggested, but Jasper already had begun to strip down, causing him to blush furiously. He turned away and began to undress, himself. He heard Jasper slowly make his way into the pool of water, hissing at the heat. Once undressed, Monty turned and made his own way into the hot spring. The water pricked at his skin like a thousand tiny needles, causing him to flinch. Once most of his body was completely submerged, he had gotten used to the heat, though and he began to relax, resting his head on the top of the stone basin. Jasper watched him intently with fascination. Monty's eyes began to close and his muscles relaxed as the hot spring water worked its magic. He felt Jasper moving around in the water as it slapped against the sides and splashed out, onto the ground.

Jasper moved closer to him, slowly and leaned his head over Monty's. In a quick, swift movement, his lips pecked Monty's with the tiniest of kisses. Jasper quickly moved back to the opposite side of the pool as Monty jumped in surprise. Eyes wide, Monty stared at Jasper for a moment to let it sink in. His face relaxed after a few moments while Jasper remained tense, unsure of Monty's reaction of what he had just done, but Monty began to slither closer to him and leaned forward to return the kiss. Jasper loosened up in relief, smiling in his kisses. Monty moved his hand to Jasper's thigh and suddenly realized…the two were both naked.

Monty backed off, embarrassed and stared at Jasper, both blushing hard. To relieve the tension, Jasper began to laugh it off.

"Maybe we should head back, eh Monty? It's getting a little hot in here," Jasper smiled at him.

"Y-yeah…good idea," Monty smiled back at him.

"You first," Jasper smirked devilishly.


	3. Chapter 3

Winter Break Worries Part 3

"Lexa, we shouldn't go in there. The sign says to keep out," Clarke warned, losing her grip on Lexa's hand as she began to venture into the entrance of a mine. It oozed shadows and gave Clarke ominous chills. All she wanted was to take a peaceful stroll up the mountain with her girlfriend away from the boys – a moment of respite.

"I guess you'll just have to get me out, then!" Lexa turned and smiled at Clarke as she backed up into the mine. Darkness swallowed her and Clarke's heart raced as she held herself back.

"Lexa!"

"Come and get me, Clarke!" Lexa teased, giggling.

Clarke bit her lip and ran inside, suddenly blinded by the darkness that consumed her vision. She brushed past heavy, rusted chains that seemed to hang from the ceiling and they pushed past her shoulders. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust but she could just see the outline of Lexa's slender body closing in on her. Clarke smiled shortly before Lexa's lips collided with hers, their fingers intertwining with one another's. Lexa began to walk Clarke back up into the wall of the cave and the sudden collision startled Clarke briefly and she opened her eyes.

Behind Lexa, she could see the chains hanging from the ceiling like stray cobwebs that drifted in the wind. But these chains were too heavy to be easily swayed by a simple breeze. Clarke pushed Lexa, separating their lips.

"Lexa, the chains are moving," Clarke's voice quavered.

"It's just the wind, Clarke. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm here," Lexa reassured her. Clarke smiled and pulled at Lexa's hips to bring her closer. Lexa wrapped her hands along Clarke's jaw line and smoothed her fingers into her blonde waves. Clarke couldn't help but think about the chains that hung over them, though. She couldn't help but consider what Jasper had said about the haunted mountain and the ghosts. Her heart was racing from the adrenaline and fear. She gripped tightly onto Lexa's hips for comfort, pressed her lips a little harder to distract herself.

A howl echoed up from the depths of the mine, soft at first but it rushed at the two girls. They pulled apart quickly and stared into the abyss in fear. Lexa took Clarke's hand and rushed the two of them out of the cave as the sound roared in their ears – louder, _louder_. The sun light beamed down on them as they emerged from the mine and the two keeled over in exhaustion onto the grass.

"You were right, Clarke. Maybe we should go back," Lexa turned her head to the side, her chest heaving.

"Well, maybe not quite yet," Clarke rolled over and laid another kiss on Lexa's soft lips.


End file.
